You and I
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: It's been thirteen long years since the well closed. Suddenly Kagome is widowed and her life is turned upside down when a Mr Taisho offers her a job. A grieving Kagome must suddenly face familiar faces she thought she would never see again.


**A little note:** As seen on Dokuga!This one-shot is inspired by Lady Gaga's 'Yoü and I' and Katy Perry's 'The One That Got Away'. They are two absolutely beautiful songs and videos and I highly recommend you taking time to take a peek at them.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>You and I<em>

"I'm so sorry, Kagome," her aunt apologised sincerely as she patted the twenty-eight-year-old's shoulder. Kagome mustered a fake smile and thanked her aunt, despite not being grateful for the sympathy. It was a cold winter's day, but luckily there was no sign of rain. The little bit of sun that peered down on the earth was warm, but not warm enough. Kagome fiddled with her scarf, then turned to the next guest who was probably going to say the same thing as everyone else. She met two very familiar eyes. It was Yuka.

"Kagome!" Yuka exclaimed and then she pulled her friend into a tight hug. Kagome returned the hug, grateful that out of all her friends, Yuka was at least here. Kagome didn't feel anger towards the others, they were leading their own lives after all. Ayumi was in America, so her absence made perfect sense.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome!" Yuka gushed as she pulled away and looked into Kagome's blue eyes. Kagome mustered another fake smile.

"Thanks, Yuka," Kagome mumbled, "I appreciate you coming."

Yuka sighed. "I can't believe he's gone. I still remember your wedding day!"

"It feels like yesterday," Kagome stated. And indeed, it did feel like yesterday. It's been only a few short years since she married the young journalist, Hiragawa Nobu, and now he was gone, slipped through her finger tips and never to return. The thought of waking up in an empty bed weighed heavily on Kagome's heart. They didn't even have a child of their own yet.

"If there is anything you need," Yuka started, "anything at all, you call me, okay?" Kagome nodded. She was thankful for all her family and friends for offering her help during this time of grief, but they had to realise she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Yes, her husband was dead. Yes, she was grieving, but that did not make her a useless piece of nonsense.

Yuka waved goodbye and disappeared into the crowd that have gathered outside the Shrine. Kagome's blue eyes unconsciously shifted to the small hut that housed the Bone-eaters well. It was at times like these Kagome wished she could return to her friends again. She wondered how Inuyasha was doing. Had he found another woman to love? And have Miroku and Sango share a wonderful marriage with many children? And what was Shippo doing every year as he grew older. Kagome had so many questions that would never be answered. The well closing has cut that part of her life away. Nobu filled the void that her separation from Inuyasha left, but now he too was gone. She was all alone.

"Kagome," her mother's voice shook her from her reverie. She turned around to greet her mother, but was stopped when she saw a tall man standing behind her mother. He has short dark hair with a fringe that parted in the middle and amber eyes. He was well-built and had an attractive face. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and dark red tie. Kagome had never seen this man before, but there was something familiar about him. She turned to her mother, fake smile still in place.

"Yes, mother?" Kagome asked.

Her mother smiled weakly. "I am so proud of you." Kagome nodded, knowing that her mother was not going to say 'I'm sorry' like the rest of the people present at the funeral. Mrs Higurashi then gestured towards the man behind her. "This is my employer, Mr Taisho. He used to work with Nobu."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and made eye contact with the man. He bowed. "My condolences."

"Thank you," Kagome mumbled, "I appreciate you taking the time to come today. I'm sure Nobu appreciates it."

Mr Taisho straightened and nodded. Mrs Higurashi excused herself and slid into the crowd to greet more guests. Kagome fiddled with her thumbs awkwardly. Mr Taisho's stance and demeanor was very intimidating and it made her nervous.

"Your husband was a skilled journalist," Mr Taisho stated, "when he worked for me, I was most satisfied with the surfaces he provided."

"I'm glad you found his work to your standards," Kagome replied, not really interested in what the tall man had to say. Mr Taisho glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes, then turned his attention to the sky.

"You are a skilled actress," Mr Taisho stated.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" Kagome turned to face Mr Taisho again and narrowed her eyes. What was he getting at?

Mr Taisho smirked. "You're hiding your true feelings. Don't deny it, you really want to burst into tears right now, don't you?"

Kagome's heart beat wildly in her chest. How could he possibly know what she was feeling? She looked down at her feet, ashamed. She did feel like bursting into tears, but she could not. It would only expose her weakness. Kagome could not bear showing everyone how she felt. This was the second time a man disappeared from her side and it stabbed her painfully in the heart.

"Perhaps," Kagome trailed off, "but it is best that I don't cry. The minute I do, everyone will flock around me. I am not weak."

"No, you are not," Mr Taisho agreed. Kagome glanced at Mr Taisho again. He was still watching the sky, but he had bought ip his hand and pulled his fingers through his short hair. Kagome's eyes widened. The familiarity of that gesture shook her deeply. Sesshomaru used to pull his fingers through his hair like that. Kagome chuckled softly under her breath. Good grief, she was in such a state that she was even thinking of him now.

"Something amuse you?" Mr Taisho asked.

"No," Kagome smiled, a real smile, "I just remembered something. Someone I know used to pull his fingers through his hair just like you just did."

Mr Taisho raised an eyebrow. "Was he a lover, perhaps?"

"What?" Kagome asked, a blush creeping to her cheeks, "No, no! He was...a companion of sorts. In fact, I don't think he thought very highly of me."

"And why wouldn't he?" Mr Taisho asked, "You are an extraordinary independent woman."

Kagome's blush deepened. "I don't think so. You barely even know me, how could you say that?"

Mr Taisho laughed. "You're a journalist. I have seen you in the paper and on TV numerous times. I quite enjoy your work."

"Really?" Kagome asked, surprised. Mr Taisho nodded.

"Yes," he stated, "which is why I came today. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

><p>Kagome sat up after silencing her alarm and sighed. She glanced at the empty space beside her and reached out, patting the cold space. Nobu was gone. He was really gone. A few tears fell from Kagome's eyes, then she wiped them away and stood up. She was not going to mope for the rest of her life. She was a grown woman, mature and independent.<p>

And today she started her new job.

The proposition Mr Taisho offered her was beyond her imagination. She was the new Editor-In-Chief of 'Benefit', one of Japan's most successful business magazines. How Mr Taisho came to the conclusion that she deserved the job, she was still unaware of, but the offer was not something she could turn down. She got her own office, her own personal assistant and a new apartment. It was perfect for her to start her life over.

Excitement coursing through her, Kagome stripped and hopped into the shower. She was going to make sure she was perfect for her first day of work, she wanted to impress Mr Taisho, who had warned her that he would show up on the first day to have a look around. She was still surprised that he owned the multimillionaire company 'Taisho and Sons'. His last name was supposed to give it away, but she had been in such a daze that she hasn't picked up on it.

After getting out of the shower, Kagome quickly dressed in a black skirt, white shirt and a cream coloured cardigan. She blow-dried her hair and pulled it into a tight bun, then pulled on her black heels. She checked herself in the mirror, nodded happily, grabbed her things and quickly made her way downstairs. She kissed her mother on the cheek, grabbed a piece of toast and excused herself. She quickly headed for the train station to catch a train.

Once she arrived at the headquarters of 'Taisho and Sons' which was home to the offices of 'Benefit', the adrenaline started pumping. She was excited, but nervous and knew that this was the start of something great. Once she stepped foot into the office, everyone turned to stare at her.

The office was a huge open space filled with desks and computers. Every desk seemed to have an occupant, also neatly dressed in black and white. There were a few personal offices on the right side of the building. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat nervously at the stares.

"You must Mrs Hiragawa," a man with long black hair and tanned skin stated as he stepped towards her and held out his hand. Kagome stared at him, surprised by the similarities he had to Koga. She looked up into his eyes, which were a magnificent blue.

"K-Kouga?" Kagome stammered before she could stop herself. The man blinked, then placed his index finger on his lips to shush her, followed by a wink. Kagome's eyes widened. It couldn't be...He motioned for her to follow, which she did, until he led her into a large office and closed the door behind them.

"You look well," Kouga stated once they were out of hearing range. Kagome spun around, her jaw slack.

"It really is you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What makes you think I ain't me?" Kouga asked, an eyebrow raised, "Just 'cause I look human, doesn't mean I am not the Kouga you knew."

"It's just," Kagome trailed off as she collapsed in the chair behind the desk, "I thought all youkai were dead."

Kouga threw his head back and laughed. "Us? Dead? _Pfft_. We're still alive. There are youkai everywhere in the world, disguised and moving secretly. We've always been around, Kagome."

"Wow," Kagome breathed, "how do you do it?"

Kouga smirked and pointed to his ears, which were rounded and very human-like. "Just some new disguise tricks. We've learned to move in the shadows if necessary to acquire documentation or any of that other crazy human identification crap."

Kagome chuckled. "I can't believe it."

"Well," Kouga started, "the world started changing, y'know? As youkai, we had no choice but to learn to adapt. But enough about that, look at you! You are so young and beautiful!"

Kagome blushed and looked down at her hands resting in her lap. "It's only been thirteen years for me. For you it's been five-hundred, so of course it would stun you."

Kouga laughed and sat down on a chair opposite Kagome's. "When the boss told me you were going to work here, I thought he was playing with like always."

Kagome looked up, surprised. "Mr Taisho?"

"Mr Taisho?" Kouga asked, then he burst out laughing again. "Mr Taisho! Hah! You call him Mr Taisho? That's hilarious!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "It is not funny! I am merely showing respect. Besides, he never gave me a first name."

Kouga continued laughing, "Of course he didn't."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm well," Kouga replied after calming down, "you should come visit. Ayame would love to see you again."

"Ayame?" Kagome asked, stunned. "She's still around too? And with you?"

Kouga grinned. "We mated, got married, all that jazz. We've been together for five-hundred years now."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I never thought it would actually happen."

"You will love the pups," Kouga grinned.

"You have pups?"

Kouga nodded, his eyes shining proudly. "I have four sons and two daughters. They are grown-up now and working. Ayame owns a flower shop. And I work here as a journalist, since this company is youkai friendly."

Kagome blinked. "Youkai friendly?"

"Yes," Kouga nodded, "the entire upper management are youkai and sixty percent of the employees are yokai too."

Kagome's eyes widened. "No way!"

"It's true," Kouga stated, "didn't 'Mr Taisho' tell you? I still can't believe he didn't tell you his name. I bet he's scared of your reaction."

"He is youkai too?"

"Yep. And you know him very well."

"I do?"

"Yep," Kouga grinned and stood up, "come on, I'll show you around while you try to think who your new boss is."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, which Kouga just laughed at.

* * *

><p>Kagome pulled off her cardigan and tossed it on the coffee table in her new office. The office was large and spacious, with the left wall covered in framed covers of the magazine. Her desk was in the middle, with a computer already set up. The right wall was empty, which Kagome decided would be home to a painting or two to bring in colour. The carpet was blue and soft. The windows were large and the sunlight that peeked in was welcome. Kagome was very happy with her office. She could not wait to see her new apartment.<p>

Kagome sat down in her new expensive office chair and twirled around twice. Giggling, she turned on her computer and quickly grabbed her notebook which had her username and password printed at the back. She logged in, then opened the web browser to have a look at some articles about the company. She was really curious about 'Mr Taisho' now. She recognized his last name, she just could not pinpoint where she had heard it before. Kagome mentally slapped herself for not researching the company before accepting the offer. Now she was stuck with youkai, again.

Kagome laughed as she waited for Google to pop up. She was stuck with youkai again. The thought was somewhat reassuring. She was back in familiar territory. It was something she missed from her time in the Sengoku period, the unexpected that would how up every now and then. Her life was not going to be boring again.

Finally, Google showed up. Kagome quickly typed in 'Taisho and Sons' and waited while the page loaded. She clicked on the first link which opened up on a news company's webpage. There was a picture of Mr Taisho and two younger men with his dark hair and amber eyes. They were all dressed in suits and looked intimidating. Kagome frowned and looked at the bottom at the caption.

_Taisho Sesshomaru and his two sons, Mamoru and Kagerouza celebrated the company's success in journalism today, in loving memory of Taisho Noa, Sesshomaru's late wife._

Kagome froze. _Sesshomaru_. It couldn't be. She felt a connection with him when she met him, she could see Sesshomaru in him, but she didn't actually think it would be him! Kagome sat back. How did she miss the fact that he was around? How did she never realise or notice? He was her mother's employer for goodness sake! Kagome buried her face in her hands. All this time they were around her, right under her nose and she didn't even realise. Was Inuyasha still alive? Was it possible for him to live this long with his human blood?

"You seem distracted," a voice snapped Kagome out of her daze. She looked up into the same amber eyes that she saw on the funeral day. She quickly stood up, knocking over the tin that held her pens as she did so. Sesshomaru glanced at the pens that rolled on her desk, then looked back up into Kagome's blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked.

"We are in a time where I cannot announce my status openly," Sesshomaru stated as he crossed his arms over his chest, "if I did so, then the whole world would be knocking on my door. I cannot have that."

"After all this time," Kagome breathed, "why did you hire me?"

"You are capable of doing work," Sesshomaru stated, "you are the perfect candidate for what I look for in employees. The fact that you are human does not affect your skills. This company is mainly run by youkai, but it is not prejudice."

"Really?" Kagome asked, surprised, "And here I thought you hated humans."

"Humans change, so do youkai," Sesshomaru stated, "I thought you knew that about me already."

Kagome sighed. "I did. I'm just confused."

Silence enveloped them. Sesshomaru stepped inside and closed the door behind him while Kagome sat down again. She gathered her pens and put them away. Sesshomaru approached her desk and sat down. He caught a glimpse of the computer screen and furrowed his brows.

"You are researching this Sesshomaru," he pointed out, it was a statement, not a question.

Kagome nodded slowly. "I am sorry about your wife."

"It's been five years since she passed," Sesshomaru replied, "this Sesshomaru does not cling to the past. Noa would not have wanted this one to grieve her for long."

"Was she a youkai too?"

"Yes."

"So she was your mate."

"She was."

Kagome snickered. Sesshomaru gave her an odd look. Kagome chuckled again. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe you actually mated."

"Did you think I was going to stay a bachelor?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome laughed at his choice of words. It was strange hearing a youkai his age speak in modern language.

"You have two sons," Kagome finally managed to say after her laughter subsided.

"And a daughter," Sesshomaru added.

"Really?"

"Yes. She is much like Noa, unlike her brothers who take after this one."

"Indeed."

Silence fell again. Kagome fiddled with an eraser she found in the tin. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Should she continue to ask him such personal questions or should she drop it? Or perhaps she should start speaking business instead, he did come check up on her on her first day after all.

Finally, Kagome found the will to speak again. "My first day was a success. Everyone was very welcoming. Kouga showed me around."

"Good," was Sesshomaru's short reply, "the wolf was the right choice then."

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru stood up and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave, Kagome stood up again, causing the tin to fall over and spill the pens, again. Sesshomaru glanced at her over his shoulder, his human-like eyes watching her, confused.

"I..." Kagome trailed off, "is Inuyasha..."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed. "I knew you would bring him up. Inuyasha lives."

Kagome let go of a breath she was unaware of holding. "W-where is he? Can I go see him?"

"I shall send the address home with your mother," Sesshomaru replied, "be warned though, Inuyasha did not wait for you."

Kagome frowned. "What? He's married? I wasn't expecting him to wait for me for five-hundred years!"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and nodded. "Indeed. Don't be surprised when you see his wife. She is _not_ human." And then Sesshomaru stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Kagome inhaled a deep breath.

Inuyasha married a youkai?

* * *

><p>Kagome inhaled a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves, then slowly lifted her arm and knocked on the door. She small piece of paper was crumbled tightly in her fist. She did not know what to expect when she got on the train this morning. It was Saturday, her day off, and he had decided to take the plunge and visit Inuyasha. Now she was nervous.<p>

Inuyasha lived on the outskirts of Tokyo. The house was a large traditional Japanese home, with a Maple tree in the front yard. The garden was in perfect condition, with a few fruit trees and vegetable plants scattered about. Kagome fiddled withh her thumbs, more nerves surfacing. She had no idea what to expect. What was Inuyasha like? What was his wife like? And how would she feel after seeing him again? She might have found Nobu, but she would always love Inuyasha deep down in her heart, if only a little. He was, after all, her first love.

The door slid open, revealing a short woman with a large bust, rounded curves and hair the colour of fire. She was dressed in a tradtional kimono with a floral pattern. Her eyes were a golden brown and they were fierce, piercing right through Kagome's soul when they turned to her. A shiver ran down Kagome's spine.

The woman flared her nostrils and inhaled deeply, then narrowed her eyes. "Who are you? Did you not see the sticker? Unsolicited knocking by sales people are unlawful." The woman pointed at the sticker as she said this. Kagome laughed. Did she really look like a salesperson?

"I am not a salesperson," Kagome pointed out.

"Oh?" the woman asked, "Then who are you?"

"My name is Hiragawa Kagome, I'm the..."

The woman cut her off; "The journalist, I know. What business do you have here at my private home? My agent should be able to assist you if you want an interview."

Kagome was really starting to become frustrated with this woman's snotty attitude. "You are an actress? Well, I am not here for an interview. In fact, I was unaware you were an actress."

The woman snorted. "Well, I am. What do you want? I'm getting impatient."

"Who is it?" a male voice called from inside. Kagome's heart soared when she recognized the voice. It's been thirteen years since she had heard that voice. To hear it again...it made her knees weak.

The woman did not bother to reply, instead she put her hands on her hips and waited for Kagome's reply. Kagome wished she could push past the annoying woman and step inside and run into the arms of the man who owned that voice. Kagome shook her head. No, all she had to do was tell the woman that she wanted to see Inuyasha. She could do that, couldn't she? Kagome was about to open her mouth, but was stopped when the woman was pushed aside and the spot she occupied was replaced by a tall man with dark hair and amber eyes.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered her name. Her heart did a flip in her ribcage. He looked amazing. He had taken a similar disguise as his brother, short dark hair and amber eyes. He was dressed in black jeans and a red shirt.

Kagome smiled. "Hello, Inuyasha."

"Great," the woman beside Inuyasha sighed, "you know her?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha grinned, "she's an old friend. Do you want to come in, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha stepped aside and allowed her to pass him. When she did, she caught a whiff of his cologne. His tastes were excellent. Inuyasha closed the door and turned to face Kagome.

"I can't believe it's you," he breathed.

"I can't believe you're alive," Kagome replied, "I mean...when Sesshomaru showed up at my husband's funeral I did not expect him to be...well him."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "Your husband's funeral? Oh...I'm sorry Kagome."

"Don't be," Kagome sighed. She really did not need more pathetic sympathies.

"Ahem," the woman with red hair cleared her throat. Inuyasha glanced at her, laughed nervously, then turned back to Kagome and scratched the back of his head.

"This is Umeko," Inuyasha introduced the woman with red hair, "she's my wife."

"Your mate," Kagome corrected, "no need to hide it."

Inuyasha blushed. "Sorry, it's just weird. I can't introduce her as my mate to humans, so I'm used to saying wife."

"Umeko," Inuyasha said his wife's name, Kagome did not miss the allure his tone held when he said her name, "this is Kagome, she used to travel with me during the Sengoku Era."

Umeko's eyes widened. "You're human...you're the one who traveled through the well?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded. Umeko's lips formed an 'o'. Kagome smiled, while Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior earlier," Umeko apologised. Kagome shook her head. Umeko smiled. "Why don't you two catch up? I'll make tea."

Umeko disappeared into the hallways of the mansion. Inuyasha lead Kagome to the living room where she sat down on the leather couch. It was very comfortable. Inuyasha made himself comfortable in a chair opposite her.

"You look amazing," Inuyasha whispered.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled, "so do you."

"So...you were married?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. Nobu was good to me. It's a pity he passed away so soon."

"Accident?"

"Yes, a car accident."

"I see. I'm sure you'll find another."

"Thanks Inuyasha. I'm happy for you and Umeko. She seems like a friendly person."

Inuyasha snorted. "Friendly? She's hardly friendly. She's only nice to people she likes or people close to me."

Kagome laughed. "You love her, don't you?"

"'Course I do," Inuyasha grinned, "I wouldn't have mated with her, if I didn't."

"Do you have children?" Kagome asked, curious. She wanted to see little Inuyashas run around. She had to admit, she was a bit jealous that they weren't her children as well, but she quickly brushed the thought away.

"Yes," Inuyasha stated, "we have a son, he lives in America."

"Oh," Kagome's face fell. She was obviously not going to meet him any time soon.

"Maybe you know him?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, causing Kagome to frown. How could she possible know his son? Inuyasha noticed her confusion and laughed. "He married your human friend Ayumi."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You're joking! Makoto is your son? That means you were at the wedding..."

Inuyasha grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Yeah, we were. You never noticed us. And I did not mention your presence to any of my family members either. Sesshomaru noticed you. Umeko didn't, of course."

"So, Ayumi has known about the secret existence of youkai before I 're-found' you?"

"Yeah, she wanted to tell you when she found out about us, but Sesshomaru warned her not to. She must obey him, he is alpha of our pack."

"I understand," Kagome whispered, but she could not help the heavy weight that weighed on her heart. It feels like so much have been taken from her. First Inuyasha and the world she had grown to love, even her friend and Nobu...Kagome looked down at her hands on her lap and shook lightly as tears she was meant to shed days before started flowing down her cheeks. She missed her husband. Inuyasha stood up and sat down beside her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kagome melted in his familiar arms and cried her eyes out.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and Kagome was getting into her new routine. Kouga stepped into her office to bring some articles for approval, she thanked him, then he left her to continue her work. Kagome quickly skimmed some documents, then turned her attention to the articles Kouga placed on her desk. She read through them and highlighted any parts that had to be worked on. She couldn't wait until the day was over, today was the day she moved into her new apartment. Sesshomaru had agreed to drive her there and help her with boxes and any furniture she needed.<p>

Kagome finished the articles and returned to Kouga, who moved on to get the mistakes fixed. Kagome returned to her office, where Sesshomaru sat waiting for her. Kagome glanced at the clock.

"You're early," Kagome stated as she moved to her chair and sat down. She opened a document on her computer and entered some missing information.

"How are you?" Sesshomaru asked, "Inuyasha told me about your visit."

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru. "I am well, thank you. I feel much better."

"Hn."

"Do you need something?"

"Go out to dinner with me."

Kagome stopped typing and spun around to face Sesshomaru properly. She stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Go out to dinner with me. Tonight."

Kagome blinked. "Like a date?"

"If you want it to be a date," Sesshomaru pointed out, "then it is a date."

"Alright," Kagome answered, feeling elated. It's been awhile since she had been on a date. Maybe it would do her good to get out for a change. Nobu's absence still got to her. Every morning she woke up with her bed empty and it made her heart clench in pain. She missed him.

"Good, you have something decent to wear?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No?" Kagome half-asked, half-stated. All her dresses were packed away in boxes.

"We'll stop by the shops then," Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome blushed. The situation was embarrassing. She wasn't sure if having Sesshomaru buy her clothes were appropriate. Kagome turned back to her computer and typed further.

"Five more minutes," she stated. Sesshomaru nodded, and waited.

* * *

><p>After unloading all of her boxes and appliances into her new apartment, which was a lot larger than she expected, Kagome quickly grabbed her handbag and gave a retouch to her make-up. Sesshomaru was waiting outside in the car. Satisfied with her appearance, Kagome closed the door behind her and joined Sesshomaru.<p>

They stopped at a shop Kagome never dared to shop at because of the prices, but Sesshomaru told her to choose any dress she desired. In the end, she could not bring herself to buy the sexy black item which was far too expensive, so she chose a short red dress instead. She also chose black heels to complete her outfit. Sesshomaru paid while Kagome quickly got dressed in the dressing room.

Sesshomaru then took her into the heart of Tokyo to an expensive restaurant. She felt like a princess when the hostess took their coats and led them to a table. Almost everything was done for them at the restaurant, it was surprising that the waiters didn't spoon feed the customers.

"You are doing well," Sesshomaru pointed out when their wine arrived.

"What?" Kagome asked, thinking he was referring to blending into the world of the rich people.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I meant in your new position."

"Oh," Kagome breathed, "thank you. I am happy. The work is exciting."

"I am glad."

Their food arrived. Kagome's mouth watered at the pasta that the waiter set before her. It smelled divine. "This looks delicious. Thank you Sesshomaru, for taking me out."

"No need to thank me."

Kagome smiled and dug in. She couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed food this much.

Kagome shivered when they stepped outside. This is why she hated winter, it was far too cold to wear beautiful dresses. Kagome pulled her coat over her shoulder and shivered again. She felt Sesshomaru's hand touch the small of her back, which made her stiffen, but he pulled away and placed his coat over her shoulders instead. She looked up surprised.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked.

"Do not worry," Sesshomaru whispered, "this Sesshomaru will not be cold."

Kagome smiled and thanked him, then snuggled into his coat. They walked out into the streets and Kagome was blown away by the beautiful lights. During the day, the city almost seemed overbearing with all the electronics around them, but at night it was extraordinary. Kagome smiled and thought back to her time she shared with Nobu. Nobu loved the city. He would always bring her to a Ramen bar in the heart of the city just to see the lights when the stars started to shine.

"What are you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked.

"About Nobu," Kagome replied as she looked up at the sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight."

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and nodded in agreement. "They are."

"I used to watch the stars with Nobu. He loved the sky," Kagome trailed off, tears once again threatening to spill, "god, I miss him."

"You are yet to grieve him," Sesshomaru pointed out as he once again rested his hand in the small of Kagome's back, "the truth has yet to sink in. You will grieve him and be better. This one knows, for I too grieved Noa."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. I know. I'm trying, but it is hard. Our marriage was so short. Tell me, what was Noa like?"

Sesshomaru looked back up at the sky. "She was my opposite in almost every way. She was loud and not afraid to speak her mind. She could not hide her emotions well and was a terrible liar. But I loved her. She was my mate."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes, but I know she wants me to move on, find another."

"Do you want to move on?"

Sesshomaru looked back into Kagome's eyes. "This Sesshomaru does not know."

Kagome smiled and turned so that her body faced Sesshomaru as well. She placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Kagome asked under her breath.

"Anything."

"I want to see you in all your glory. Silver hair, claws and markings. I want to see you as a youkai again."

Sesshomaru smirked. "I nearly thought you wanted to see me naked when you said 'glory'."

Kagome hit him playfully.

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes fluttered open when the sun kissed her skin. She sat up and groaned. She was exhausted. Why was she exhausted? Kagome turned and reached for the space next to her, which she expected to be empty, but her fingers brushed soft hair instead. Her eyes widened and she stumbled backwards, falling off the bed and shrieking.<p>

She quickly found her bearings and stood up, only to breathe in relief when she recognized the long silver hair that belonged to Sesshomaru. Wait a minute...Sesshomaru! Kagome panicked and glanced down at her body. No, she was still dressed. Kagome sighed in relief. She looked back at Sesshomaru again. He had not bothered to put his disguise on again. She smiled. It was nice to see him in his original human disguise. His silver hair reminded her of her younger days in the Sengoku Era with Inuyasha.

"Why did you shriek?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome jumped. Sesshomaru was perfectly still, his eyes closed. It had not seemed like he was awake at all.

"I was startled," Kagome replied, "you stayed the night?"

"You asked me to."

"I did?"

"After you drowned a bottle of Vodka you found in a box."

Kagome blushed. "Oh. Why didn't you stop me?"

Sesshomaru sat up, the covers falling limply down onto his lap. Kagome had to fight the nosebleed when she realised he was shirtless...and very attractive.

"I did not think it would be a problem," Sesshomaru stated, "you needed to let go."

"Thank you, I guess," Kagome shrugged. Her head was pounding now. She was in desperate need of a shower and aspirin. Sesshomaru stood up and picked up his shirt to dress. Kagome headed for the bathroom, but turned to glance at Sesshomaru one last time. "We didn't do anything did we?"

"No," Sesshomaru stated, a bit too coldly for her tastes, "this Sesshomaru would never do something so lowly to a drunk woman."

Kagome smiled. "Good, thanks. Help yourself to coffee."

When Kagome stepped into the kitchen, Sesshomaru was human-like once more, fully dressed and the table was set. Kagome blinked at the food that sat before her. Bacon, eggs and tomatoes. She looked up at Sesshomaru. "You cook?"

"Youkai had to adapt," he pointed out, "Noa was not very fond of cooking."

Kagome laughed. She tried to imagine Sesshomaru be the cook of the household. It was a strange image. Kagome sat down and dug in. It was delicious and once again Kagome was actually enjoying the food.

"How do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Excellent," Kagome grinned.

"Hn."

After she finished breakfast, Kagome washed the dishes while Sesshomaru unpacked some boxes. Kagome joined him when the dishes were done. They found some things Kagome decided to throw away and others were packed into cupboards and shelves. Kagome made sure to keep her clothes boxes for later, she did not need Sesshomaru going through her underwear.

Sesshomaru's phone rang in the afternoon. Kagome tried not to laugh while he spoke on the phone. She had never imagined him using a mobile phone. Just as she thought of the strange turn of events, she pulled out her box of condoms. She froze, then looked up at Sesshomaru, then back down again. Did youkai use condoms? Kagome giggled, which caught Sesshomaru's attention. He noticed the box in her hands, then looked her in the eye. Kagome blushed at the intensity of his gaze and looked away.

Sesshomaru finished on the phone and turned to Kagome. "I must go, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. If you must go, then go."

"Hn. I want you to come over tomorrow for dinner. I want you to meet Mamoru, Kagerouza and Mayu."

"Okay? Nothing funny, I hope. Kidding. I would like that."

"I'll pick you up."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's house was bigger than Inuyasha's. Kagome stared at it as she walked to the front door, Sesshomaru bu her side. The garden was also extraordinary, with many large trees and trimmed hedges. Kagome envied the rich. How did they keep their houses in such perfect condition?<p>

The house was even more amazing on the inside. They were greeted by Mamoru, Kagome recognized him from the newspaper article.

"Welcome home, father," Mamoru bowed, "and welcome Mrs Hiragawa."

"Thank you," Kagome bowed in return. Mamoru straightened and nodded.

"What? What? Is she here?" an excited female voice exclaimed. A young woman with golden hair and amber eyes jumped onto Mamoru's back. Kagome smiled, knowing immediately that it was Mayu, Sesshomaru's daughter. Mayu blinked. "She's beautiful, father! Why isn't she my mother yet?"

Kagome blushed a deep crimson while Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and patted his daughter's head. She growled playfully, then jumped off her annoyed brother's back and bowed.

"Let us not speak of such things," Sesshomaru warned, "I told you she was recently widowed."

Mayu looked down, ashamed. "My apologies."

Kagome shook her head. "It's fine."

"Where's Kagerouza?" Sesshomaru asked Mamoru.

"He is hunting with Kouga. They will be back soon."

"I see," Sesshomaru drawled, "Mayu, get Kagome some slippers. We don't want her feet to get cold."

"Of course!" Mayu exclaimed happily as she disappeared down the hallway, then came skipping back with a pair of slippers in hand. Kagome took them gratefully and put them on. Sesshomaru led Kagome into the living room where a fire was going. Kagome sat down before the fire and sighed in relief. The warmth felt good. Kagome noticed a painting of a human woman above the fireplace and tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out where she had seen that face before.

"That is Rin," Mary stated, "father's ward."

Kagome's eyes widened in realization. "She grew into a beautiful woman."

"She did," Mayu agreed, "I never knew her. She died before I was born."

"Did your brothers know her?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Mayu smiled, "Mamoru was especially attached to her."

Sesshomaru returned with drinks. Kagome took a glass from him gratefully. Mayu excused herself, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kagome found herself asking. She has been wondering about his motives ever since he offered her a job on the day Nobu was buried.

Sesshomaru glanced at her, then looked up at the portrait of Rin. "Rin loved you. Ever since the well closed, she's been praying for the day she would see you again."

Kagome's eyes widened. "She prayed for my return?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "you were like a mother to her, apparently. She admired you. When she died, she made me promise to find you someday, when you are ready."

Kagome bit her lip. "You did all that for her?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"I also wanted to find you," Sesshomaru stated, his eyes now focused on Kagome. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. Sesshomaru sat down beside her, Kagome was very conscious of how close he was. "You are an interesting woman. When I saw you on TV for the first time, something stirred in me. Maybe it was curiosity, or maybe my inner-self missed a feisty personality in my life."

Kagome blinked. "Like Noa?"

Sesshomaru smiled weakly. Kagome stared in amazement. She had never seen him smile like that before. "No, not like Noa. Noa was feisty, yes, but she was not like you. You are different, and it intrigues me."

Kagome grasped tightly on her glass and looked down at the bubbles that floated in her champagne. "Do you imagine a 'You and I' when you think of me?"

Sesshomaru blinked, then slowly placed his hand on hers. Kagome stiffened, but then relaxed. His hand was warm and so very human-like. She could not believe he had no claws.

"I do," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin and sending shivers down her spine. Kagome turned her hand to lock their fingers.

"So do I," Kagome smiled, "but...I'm not ready for something serious yet. I'm still grieving."

"I know, which is why I will wait," Sesshomaru stated as he planted a kiss on Kagome's cheek, "I will wait as long as it takes for You and I." And then Kagome turned her head so that she could kiss him fully.

* * *

><p><strong>A final note: <strong>Sesshomaru's speech is a bit all over the place. It's because he has changed to fit in, but he still holds some of his old habits. Hopefully that's not too confusing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
